


cуженый мой, ряженый

by Alyssa_Noble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: очень условное исполнение заявки: "в крещенский вечер юра гадает на жениха и попадает кедом в отабека".текст написан для команды кумыса на wtf battle 2019.





	cуженый мой, ряженый

на дачу к гоше решили рвануть абсолютно спонтанно - шутка ли, наконец-то целых два свободных дня. раз уж яков расщедрился на выходные в январе, надо пользоваться возможностью и сваливать подальше на случай, если он вдруг передумает.

конечно, они могли бы разъехаться кто куда - юра бы этот вариант и предпочел. но у виктора был юри, к миле приехала сара, а у юры гостил отабек - и только попович остался один как перст. не то что бы юру слишком заботили гошины чувства, но некая солидарность со сборной всё же присутствовала.  
закупившись в ближайшем супермаркете, все загрузились в "форд" виктора, а юре с отабеком с барского плеча досталась гошина "тойота", и вместо пассажиров они забили салон пакетами с продуктами. конечно, мила намекала, что хотела бы поехать с ними, но юра был непреклонен. 

дача была, по сути, двухэтажным коттеджем в частном посёлке, поэтому дорога к ней оказалась не настолько ужасной, как предполагал отабек.

\- располагайтесь, чувствуйте себя как дома, но не забывайте, что вы в гостях! - гоша прошелся по дому, включая везде свет.

\- тогда чур мы с отабеком спим в мансарде! - юра решил не упускать момент.

\- почему это вы? - возмутился виктор. - требую привилегий для молодоженов!

\- комнат на всех хватит, - гоша поспешил погасить едва начавшийся конфликт. - витя, вы можете занять гостевую спальню на втором этаже, она гораздо больше чердака.

\- тогда ладно, - согласился виктор.

юра не удержался и показал ему язык.

первым делом вскипятили воду - всем хотелось отогреться после уличного мороза. был только чай, чёрный и крепкий, яков предупредил, что никакого алкоголя не потерпит - никифорову, который был назначен ответственным лицом, пришлось скрепя сердце согласиться.

\- чем займемся? - полюбопытствовала сара.

\- покажу тебе святочные гадания! - у милы загорелись глаза. - только нам нужны свечи, кольца или зеркала…

\- кольцо не дам! - моментально отреагировал виктор.

\- даже не знаю, - гоша задумчиво почесал затылок. - в коридоре большое зеркало есть, оно вроде снимается.

\- а давайте без этого? - юри поёжился. - видел я фильмы, которые так начинались. компания молодежи отдыхает за городом, решает вызвать духа…

\- и в подвал мы тоже спускаться не будем, — поддержал виктор.

\- ничего вы не понимаете, это же в славянской традиции! - надулась мила. - а сегодня как раз крещенский вечер, зачем такой шанс упускать!

\- и давно ты по этим штучкам угораешь? - поинтересовался юра. они с отабеком сидели чуть в стороне от остальных и чистили картошку. 

\- надо чтить традиции предков, юрочка! - встрял виктор. - знать свои корни, по крайней мере.

\- то-то я смотрю, ты у нас самый традиционный.

\- есть еще один способ! - вспомнила мила. - только для него придется на улицу выйти.

\- вот сама и иди в этот холод, - проворчал юра. он закончил с картошкой, и отабек утащил кастрюлю на кухню. юра присел над рюкзаком в поисках влажных салфеток - хотелось поскорей оттереть руки.

\- а что за способ? - саре, похоже, и правда было интересно.

\- девушки гадали на жениха, выходили на дорогу и кидали валенки, - начала объяснять мила. - и еще нужно было приговаривать: "суженый мой, ряженый…"

юра закатил глаза - бабичева точно об лёд головой приложилась, пока яков не видел.

\- может, мы никуда не пойдем? - зевнул попович. - мила, если хочешь, можешь прямо здесь попробовать, только в окна не целься.

\- почему только я? пусть другие тоже поучаствуют!

\- думаю, я пас, - юри улыбнулся.

\- может быть, это вообще только для русских срабатывает, - заметила сара.

\- юра, ты слышал? тебе нужно снять обувь и кинуть через плечо, - авторитетно заявил виктор, - куда упадет, оттуда и ждать, хе-хе, жениха.

юра медленно стащил с ноги зимний утеплённый кроссовок и взвесил его в руках - вполне тяжёлый. 

\- я сейчас кину так, что у тебя последние мозги вышибет, - спокойно, но с угрозой в голосе пообещал он и размахнулся. 

\- чемпионов убивают! - возмутился виктор.

он успел присесть, уворачиваясь от удара, и юрин кроссовок влетел в дверной проём, угодив в лоб возвращающемуся с кухни отабеку.

\- оу, - выдал тот и схватился за стену, чтобы не осесть на пол.

\- бека! - юра вихрем метнулся к нему, обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза. - ты как, живой?!

\- живой, но шишка будет, - отабек потёр покрасневший лоб.

\- и ведь скажут потом, что русская сборная устраняет соперников, - меланхолично заметил гоша.

\- никифоров, мать твою, всё из-за тебя!

\- инстинкт самосохранения еще никто не отменял, - развел руками виктор. - набери снега в салфетку и приложи, чтобы синяка потом не было.

\- бека, я сейчас! - юра натянул кроссовок и кинулся в сторону двери.

\- давайте лучше танцевать, - подумав, предложила мила, - пока мы друг друга не поубивали.

\- пойду включу музыку, - кивнул гоша.

***

\- юра, давай потанцуем! - мила незаметно подкралась к дивану, на котором сидел отабек, уже смирившийся с тем, что юра держит возле его лба пожертвованный сарой платок со льдом.

\- отвали, баба!

\- не хочешь? ну тогда ты, пострадавший!

\- руки свои от него убрала! - возмутился юра, - он из-за тебя пострадал, между прочим!

\- ой, ну конечно! - закатила глаза мила. - отабек, пойдем!

\- не могу, раз мой суженый не одобряет, - серьезно ответил тот.

\- ты что, слышал, о чем мы говорили? - юра удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- тут не захочешь, а услышишь, - пожал плечами отабек, - хорошая акустика.

\- с вами двумя каши не сваришь, - мила махнула рукой. - присоединяйтесь, как закончите!

\- юра, мне гораздо лучше, правда, - отабек мягко коснулся его руки у своего лба. - уже даже не болит.

\- ну смотри, - пробурчал плисецкий, но руку убрал - всё равно лёд успел практически растаять. 

\- а что вообще значит "суженый"? - немного помолчав, выдал он. - а то я даже не знаю.

\- насколько я понимаю, это "предназначенный судьбой", - отозвался отабек.

он наклонился к юре — капли воды сорвались со лба — и заглянул ему в глаза:

\- хочешь пойти к остальным?

\- знаешь, что-то я устал, - юра зевнул. - пойду спать лягу. ты иди, веселись, только с милкой будь осторожен - втянет во что-нибудь, оглянуться не успеешь.

\- нет уж, я лучше с тобой, - отабек решительно встал. - нам наверх?

\- ага, - юра кивнул. почему-то стало одновременно хорошо и неловко, а в груди шевельнулось предвкушение уютного и приятного вечера на двоих.

он подхватил рюкзак и немного завис, глядя на то, как отабек поднимается по деревянной лестнице - чёрные джинсы, чёрная толстовка с белыми линиями, до боли знакомый стриженый затылок.

в голове мелькнуло - если уж отабек предназначен ему судьбой, то юра совсем не против.


End file.
